


Hark! The Angel's Demon Sings Recording

by HPswl_cumbercookie



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28351929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPswl_cumbercookie/pseuds/HPswl_cumbercookie
Summary: Hark! The demon’s angel sings“Come and shelter ‘neath my wings”A fan recording of the lyrics by ChrisCalledMeSweetie
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9
Collections: Sing Me a Song





	Hark! The Angel's Demon Sings Recording

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hark! The Demon's Angel Sings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28324938) by [ChrisCalledMeSweetie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie). 



> As usual, ChrisCalledMeSweetie has written some awesome, silly fandom lyrics to our favorite Christmas carols, and I felt obligated to record this one to try and get back in the game. Thank you, Chris, for all that you do! =)

[Cumbercookie](https://soundcloud.com/hpswl-cumbercookie) · [Hark! The Angel's Demon Sings Recording](https://soundcloud.com/hpswl-cumbercookie/hark-the-angels-demon-sings-recording)


End file.
